Twlight's wonderland
by XxXForeverLostInAFairytaleXxX
Summary: *Horrific violence *Death of beloved poinies Dear readers, This story does not consist of anything other than the five character's and pony ville. The turth hidden behind teilight sparkle...she isn't watch she seems. Twilight has been abused by her parent's as a filly and finally tells celestia and turns insane...


Twilight was a young girl, just above the age of seven. She was very beautiful, she had violet hair, her eyes were the color of the finest purple, she had eyelashes that could make you fall in love with one batter. She wore gorgeous dresses that were just above her knees they were always violet. The worst thing about Twilight though was that she was evil, you may not understand what I mean so I'll tell you the whole story.

Twilight's parents abused her constantly, everyday she had a new bruise or cut somewhere on her body. Her parents also starved her, she was so skinny, if you touched her you could probably feel the bones. Twilight hated her life she wanted to die so badly, but she didn't at the same time. She wanted to live a full life and she new it would get better, but...a part of her told her it wouldn't.

One day when Twilight's parents were gone, she took the risk...she got out of her bed and slowly opened the door, she looked both ways and made her way out of the bedroom, She was so hungry she needed something to eat, she didn't care if was a piece of bread or a chocolate bar, she just needed something.  
Finally she made it to the kitchen, she couldn't take her time her parents would be home at any minute. Twilight started reaching into one of the cupboards feeling her way around, finally she got her hoofs on a granola bar, she smiled. She took it down and just as she did...her parents walked through the door. He mother and father screamed at her telling her to put the food down and go to her bedroom, Twilight finally standing her ground, screamed back at them. before she knew...her father had punched her  
Twilight fell and hit her head on the cement floor, blood slowly started to appear on the floor.

Twilight awoke, she was...lying in her bed? was it a bad dream was she still alive? Twilight then herd something fall over downstairs, she gasped and looked over at her door, then she herd it again this time it was closer to her bedroom, then again, and again, then finally...the noise stopped "h...hello?" Twilight said with a stutter. A dragon/discord opened the door and smiled "hello Twilight, we've been waiting for you" He held out his hand obviously for her to shake it. Twilight hesitated, but finally shook is hand "w...what do you mean waiting?" She asked discord, looking straight into his eyes.  
Discord was wearing a hat it had cobwebs all over it and it looked very worn out, his face was very pale and he had dark circles around his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in years, his hair was a mess, Discord finally spoke still with a smile "Twilight dear, we are your imagination, we knew when this would happen" His smile started to turn crooked and he look like he was in pain "We have been waiting for you for many years, Twilight" As he said her name he squeezed her hoof tighter. Twilight pulled her hoof away.

Twilight started looking around, her "room" looked all worn out, the paint was starting to chip and the picture of her and her parents was...horrifying...Her parents eyes were only black holes, there was nothing there but blood and frowning mouths. Twilight wanted to scream but for some reason, she liked seeing her parents like this... "come now Twilight" Discord held out his hand again "I would like you to meet my "friends" His eye seemed to twitch when he said friends. Twilight took a hold of his hand and smiled "I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Twilight looked up at him, Discord stopped walking and chuckled "Twilight, you may call me "The chaotic hatter" Twilight was confused, what a unusual name, but she didn't mind.  
Hours had passed and they were still walking. "uhmm excuse Mr. Hatter not meaning to be rude, but how much longer do we need to walk" Twilight's hooves were starting to get tired "don't worry Twilight" He kneeled down beside her and pointed towards a table "we're already here" Twilight smiled and ran towards the table, when she got there she could see more

On the table there were rotting limbs and there was rotting blood dripping off of the table, Twilight sat down on one of the seats she looked down at her cup, it was filled with blood. "So Twilight" he sat down on the other end facing her "what do you think?" Twilight clapped "I love it!" Twilight looked over at a bowl and saw rotting eyes and in another bowl saw teeth, "what are these for?" Twilight asked pointed to the bowls, the chaotic hatter smiled "the eyes are very sweet I use it as sugar and the teeth dissolve very quickly in the "tea" I make and it makes it taste sweeter" The chaotic hatter smiled a evil smile and watched Twilight take two eyes and a handful of teeth, and putting them into her drink. "Who is this?" Twilight  
Looked up and saw a pony sitting beside her smiling up at her, the pony was a very dark pink and it had spots of blood all over of it "Screwball this is Twilight,Twilight...Screwball" Twilight looked down at the pony and smiled, She started to take a sip of her drink and started to cough "how is it?" The chaotic hatter asked with a smile. Twilight Looked at him still coughing "I...i'ts a bit strong!"

After awhile Twlight finished her "tea" she looked at the chaotic hatter and smiled " may I please explore?" The chaotic hatter smiled at her and told her if you must.

After awhile of exploring Twilight heard someone chewing she looked beside her and saw a creature in the corner it was...eating on Fluttershy's head... Twilight screamed but then something pulled her out of the room "what were you thinking dear! You could have been killed in there!" A pony with long black hair and a blue and black dress was looking down at her "I...I'm sorry I didn't know" the girl pushed her hooves against Twilight's lips "shhhh it's okay sweetheart" Twilight smiled a bit but she was still scared "w...why were those girls doing those thugs and why" the girl cut her off "those are my slaves, they disobeyed me so I put them in there, they get twenty minutes of pleasure, then they die, you were lucky you didn't go on that bed sweetie" Twilight  
Didn't ask anymore questions.

Twilight and the girl started walking "what is your name" Alice asked "my name is the queen of the moon" Twilight again thought what the fuck she was talking about "and you name is?" Twilight looked at her and smiled "my name is Twilight" The queen stopped walking, when Twilight looked her her eyes were wide open " thy Twilight Sparkle" she said. Twilight nodded confused, then she herd a loud yell "off with her head!" guards came right away and grabbed Twilight by the hair, Twilight screamed

When the big was taken off Twilight's head she saw a crowd of people cheering and clapping, she tried to move but she was stuck "help!" She screamed but no one listened. She herd the queen talking as loud as she could "this girl has come to take our land, she has come to kill me and you, do you want that!" Everyone screamed no and booed. Twilight then heard the queen say "off with her fucking head!" The last thing Twilight saw was the chaotic hatter laughing in her face saying "welcome to my ponyville"

When twilight snapped out of it, She looked down to be standing in a pool of blood and the four dead bodies lay there... Luna...Discord...Fluttershy...and screwball.


End file.
